The Beast boy and Raven Fan Club
by XXThunderStormXX
Summary: Beast boy and Raven discover a site out on the Internet that's dedicated entirely to them... them as a couple that is. Now Rated M for a Lemon in Chapter 2! If you like this story please review! It's nice to have feedback, thanks.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon in Jump City and the five super heroes known as the Teen Titans were currently heading to the local pizza parlor for lunch.

Once they arrived there, Cyborg, StarFire and Robin immediately entered.

Just as Beast boy and Raven were about to enter though, a teenage girl who looked to be about fifteen years old stopped them.

"Hey aren't you guys Beast boy and Raven of the Teen Titans?" The girl asked with a huge creepy smile on her face.

"We sure are." Beast boy said with a smug smile as he put his hands on his hips confidently. "Why do you ask?" Raven asked in her usual monotone.

"Because!" The girl shouted. "I'm like one of the BIGGEST Titans fans EVER! And you two are my favorite!" The girl yelled cheerfully.

"Thanks, it's always nice to have a fan." Beast boy said with the smug smile still on his face.

"So what do you want an autograph or something?" Raven asked with an exasperated sigh. "No!" The girl responded once again loudly and cheerfully which made Raven cringe.

"I just wanted to tell you two about the website me and a bunch of other Titan fans made that's dedicated entirely to the two of you!" The girl exclaimed breaking out in an obnoxious giggle.

Beast boy's smile vanished. "The two of…us?" He asked nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah! There's forums there and fan art! See, I even drew this picture of you guys!" Just then the teenage girl pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and unfolded it as she showed it to the two Titans.

To say they were utterly horrified would be an understatement.

The picture showed Beast boy and Raven completely naked, holding and kissing each other. Also in the picture, they were in an extreme state of sexual arousal, which made it even worse.

Beast boy and Raven's eyes widened an their mouths flew open.

"EW SICK DUDE!" Beast boy screamed with a disgusted look on his face.

Raven then narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Why would you draw something like that?" Raven asked her, trying not to lose her temper.

"Duh silly! Everybody at The Beast boy and Raven fan club know that the two of you secretly love each other." The girl stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the entire universe.

"Whoah now wait just a second we DO NOT love each other." Raven said utterly aghast.

"Yeah, we barely even like each other! And what's the Beast boy and Raven fan club?" Beast boy asked dreading the answer.

"I already told you, it's the site I and other Titan fans made that's dedicated to the two of you, and everyone on the forums said that you two are in constant denial about your love." "Anyway I have to get going; I hope to see you two again sometime!" The girl shouted giggling and running off.

"Hopefully not." Raven muttered under her breath as she pulled her hood up.

She couldn't believe it, she was utterly disgusted that ANYONE would make a site dedicated to her and Beast boy, she couldn't stand him, he was obnoxious, immature and he reeked like tofu.

"_But then again Beast boy is very sexy, I mean he's gotten a lot taller now, and he has a lot more muscles." _A voice deep down inside of Raven's mind said. It was probably her emotion Lust, so she tried to ignore her and hurry up inside of the restaurant. She could never fall for Beast boy and she was sure of it.

The changeling followed her inside of the pizza parlor and up to the rooftop part of the restaurant where they usually sat.

Unfortunately, the only two seats left were right next to each other, which meant she would have to sit next to Beast boy.

Raven's face flushed in anger and agitation. _"Why? Why did it have to be next to him? "Especially after that encounter with that stupid teenager."_ Raven thought in despair. _"Oh well just get it over with Raven, you can do this, you're a strong girl."_ Raven thought. Raven sighed as Beast boy sat down next to her and Raven then took her seat next to the green teen.

"Yo, what took you two so long? Were you guys making out or something?"

Cyborg asked as a smile came over his face before he broke out into wild laughter.

"SHUTUP WE WERE NOT!" Beast boy and Raven screamed in unison.

This made Cyborg laugh even harder. "Alright Cyborg that's enough." Robin said sternly.

"Chill, I was just joking can't anyone here take a joke?" Cyborg asked his smile fading. Beast boy and Raven just grimaced at him in response.

"I guess not." Cyborg muttered under his breath in annoyance.

"Boyfriend Robin when are we going to get down to the ordering of the pizzas?" StarFire asked in her usual soft innocent tone.

"Well I was almost ready until Cyborg had to start up his usual crap." Robin said shooting a glare at the metal man.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry now could we please just decide on what we want?" Cyborg asked Robin, trying to forget about the whole previous situation. "I'd be glad to." Robin said with a small smile. The masked leader then turned his gaze to Beast boy and Raven.

"Just out of curiosity, what did take you two so long?" Robin asked them, raising an eyebrow. "I don't want to talk about." Raven snapped.

The changeling sitting next to her however didn't listen.

"There was this creepy teenage girl who wanted to tell us that there was some site out there on the internet that's dedicated entirely to me and Raven. Then she showed us some picture that she drew of us- Just then Raven clamped her hand down hard on Beast boy's mouth.

She then whispered into his ear. "If you tell them what that picture showed I will throw you into an eternal nightmare that you will never wake up from." Raven snarled threateningly. Beast boy's eyes widened in sheer terror and Raven then pulled her hand away.

"Ugh you know what why don't you guys just forget about everything I just said okay?" Beast boy asked, practically pleading with them as he began to sweat nervously.

Since Robin and Cyborg did not want to condemn their green friend by asking questions, they decided to just let it go and they ordered their pizzas.

Later that night back at the tower, Raven was sitting in her room meditating.

All she could think about was the words of the teenage girl, and the picture she drew of them… It made Raven shiver and cringe.

As hard as Raven tried, she just couldn't stop thinking about this supposed website about her and Beast boy. That was it; Raven had to look at this site for herself.

She got up off of her bed and walked up to her computer. She sat down and typed in .net, and immediately the site popped up. The homepage of the site showed a fan made picture of her and Beast boy embracing in a passionate kiss, but in this one they thankfully had their clothes on. Raven couldn't help but notice how good the artist who drew the picture was; the picture looked so real…

Some of the other links on the site were entitled "forums" and "fan art"

Raven immediately clicked on fan art and dozens of pictures of her and Beast boy popped up. Some were like the picture on the home page but others were like the one that the teenage girl had showed them earlier.

Raven felt like just crawling up into a hole and dying there, she was so embarrassed and ashamed.

Raven then couldn't look at it anymore, she sighed sadly and layed down on her bed as she shut her eyes. Just then someone knocked on her door.

"Whoever it is go away! I'm in the middle of being miserable right now!" Raven yelled. "Raven it's me open up, please." It was Beast boy. Raven then decided that maybe she could speak to him about her frustration. After all, this was happening to him to. She wondered if it bothered him just as much.

Raven walked up to her door and opened it up.

"Can I come in?" Beast boy asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Sure." Raven replied simply and Beast boy walked up to her bed as she sat down onto her purple comforter.

"I don't know why this had to happen to us Beast boy, why can't people just leave us alone instead of making horrible sites like that girl made?"

Raven asked as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Beast boy then crawled next to her on the bed. "Aw its okay Raven don't cry." Beast boy said comfortingly, scooting even closer to her on the bed.

Raven felt strangely comforted by the green teen's words. Beast boy then leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "Is it okay if I put my arm around you Raven?" He asked nervously yet innocently. Raven looked up at him with her beautiful amethyst orbs and nodded. Beast boy then immediately listened and he wrapped his right arm around Raven's shoulders as Raven layed herself onto his chest which made pink color the changeling's cheeks.

Raven smiled and she let out a content little sigh as she snuggled up against him. Pink started to color her cheeks as well and she began to feel butterflies in her stomach. Who knew being this close to Beast boy was this nice?

Beast boy then leaned into her ear again and whispered. "Is this okay Raven?" And as he said this he rested his left hand onto Raven's thigh.

Raven let out a soft moan and she closed her eyes as she once again nodded her head. Beast boy felt like he was in heaven, he loved being this close to Raven and he loved her, he always did. The only reason he always acted so disgusted whenever somebody made insinuations about the two of them was because Raven did. Had the teenage girl only showed him the picture she drew, Beast boy would have smiled and asked her if she could make a copy so he could keep one to himself.

Just then Beast boy's heart fluttered as he saw Raven look up at him. His emerald orbs meeting her amethyst ones.

For a moment they just remained like that, looking into each other's eyes until Raven became annoyed and frowned.

"Damnit Beast boy just kiss me!" She yelled, crimson coloring her cheeks.

Beast boy didn't need to be told twice and he firmly pressed his lips up against the pale beauty's. Raven moaned against his lips as he deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her back as he pushed her down onto the bed, making him on top of her as they continued to kiss.

Raven then wrapped her arms around her neck as she also deepened the kiss. Their hands then eventually began to roam over each other's bodies, stroking and exploring.

Once Beast boy pulled away, the two of them were breathing heavily.

"I love you Beast boy, I always have, I guess I just…never realized it."

Raven said sheepishly. But Beast boy smiled back at her. "I love you to Rae, I always have and I always will." Beast boy said smiling and embracing her in another kiss. Once they pulled away again, Beast boy leaned up to Raven's ear and whispered to her. "You know Raven; I secretly really liked that picture that that girl drew of us." Beast boy said huskily as he placed a wet kiss onto Raven's ear.

"Me to Beast boy." Raven said smiling naughtily up at him. Raven then continued to massage Beast boy's body, but once her hands reached his lower level she gasped in shock. Beast boy was very hard.

"Oh Beast boy you horny boy." Raven said sexily pulling him into a French kiss as she began to grind her wetness up against his bulge.

Their tongues wrestled with one another's until they eventually broke the kiss.

Beast boy then looked over at Raven. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Beast boy asked her with a seductive smile.

"I think I am." Raven replied sexily as she began to pull her cloak off as Beast boy pulled his shirt over his head.

The End?


	2. Chapter 2

Once Raven removed her cloak and Beast boy had removed his shirt, Raven grabbed Beast boy by the shoulders and pulled him close to her. So close in fact that their foreheads were touching.

Raven then looked into Beast boy's forest green orbs with her own amethyst ones. "You want to fuck me tonight, don't you Beast boy?" Raven asked him with a very seductive smile on her face. Beast boy then smiled back.

"Yeah Rae if you want me to." He said in nearly a whisper.

Raven then leaned into him and whispered into his ear.

"I want you to Beast boy." She said in a velvety lust filled voice as she placed a kiss on his ear. Raven then kicked off her boots as Beast boy grabbed a hold of her leotard and ripped it off of her, leaving her in only her purple bra and panties. "Oh Raven you look so beautiful." Beast boy said sweetly.

Raven blushed and smiled and started to slowly crawl over to Beast boy. Once the changeling had removed his shoes and gloves, the empath grabbed at his belt and unbuckled it slowly, teasing the both of them. Raven then flashed Beast boy another suggestive grin.

"Raven I never knew you were such a naughty little girl." Beast boy said looking at her with a huge grin.

"You make me that way Beast boy." Raven said with a huge grin of her own.

Raven then grabbed at Beast boy's pants and pulled them down, leaving the green teen in only his boxers which were sticky with pre cum.

Raven then smiled seductively up at Beast boy as she began to run her hand over the huge bulge that was beneath his boxers. Raven couldn't wait anymore, she had to see him fully exposed, and she longed to see his penis hard and ready for her.

So that's exactly what she did. She grabbed Beast boy's boxers and practically ripped them off of him. Once they were off, Beast boy's iron hard cock flew out which was now leaking with his pre ejaculatory fluids.

Raven just stared at the changeling with wide eyes. This was the most erotic thing she had ever seen!

She felt like just reaching into her underwear and fingering herself right there, but she restrained.

Raven always thought Beast boy was handsome, but now fully exposed to her he was just so _sexy._ He had a well defined chest that was complete with a six pack. Also, His legs were practically like track star legs and his arms were very muscular as well. Not to mention the changeling was very gifted when it came to his "package" if you will.

God Raven wanted it in her mouth so bad. Before she could do such a thing though, Beast boy gently grabbed her by the waste and looked at her intently in the eyes. "Now it's your turn to get naked Rae." He said as he shifted himself upwards to get a better grip on her bra, and as he did this some of his pre cum dripped off of his fully erect member and onto Raven's bed sheets. She felt like just leaning down and licking it up.

Beast boy then savagely tore her bra off and as he did this, Raven kicked her panties off of her legs anxiously.

Now Raven was also fully exposed. Beast boy smiled at her.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful in all my life." He stated, leaning in and pulling her into another steamy kiss which became heated very quickly as their tongues fought violently for dominance. As they kissed, Raven felt his male hardness digging into her thigh which aroused her even more.

Beast boy then pulled away from Raven's lips and he examined her breasts.

They were the perfect size for him. Not to big, but not to small either. Her pink perky nipples were also fully erect and begging to be sucked.

So Beast boy wasted no time and fell upon her breasts, playing with them and sucking on them furiously. He also even gently nipped at them which sent Raven to seventh heaven.

"Oh Beast boy oh!" Raven moaned as the green teen continued to pleasure and suck on her bosom, even faster now and as he did this, he reached down and started to stroke and massage her wet opening.

"OH Beast boy you're gonna make me cum!" Raven shrieked in ecstasy.

About a minute later, Raven was almost half way to her orgasm, and Beast boy pulled away. The gorgeous Titan looked almost heartbroken at the lack of BB's attention. However, she instantly decided to return the favor to her love.

"It's your turn now GARFIELD." Raven said pinning Beast boy's body and arms down to the bed with her powers.

"Oh god Rae, I never knew your powers could turn me on this much." He moaned.

Raven beamed at him and leaned down as she took his cock into her hand.

As she did this, his cock clenched in her hand as if feeling relieved that it was finally being touched. This made her move her hand up and down it in long hard strokes which made even more of Beast boy's pre ejaculatory fluids spurt out and soak his member in it. Beast boy couldn't believe it, just yesterday, him and Raven were barely friends. Now they were naked in bed together with Raven all over his dick.

As Raven continued to massage his erection, she leaned down and licked up and down it, trying to catch all of his pre cum into her mouth.

"RAVEN!" Beast boy screamed in shock and delight.

Raven then pulled away. "Oh so you like that don't you?" Raven asked in a lust filled whisper.

Beast boy let out a long throaty moan.

"OHHHHH Yes Rae." Raven decided she had had enough with the teasing so she took his entire cock into her mouth, folding her lips over her teeth so she could do a good job at sucking.

"RAVEN OH FUCK!" The green teen groaned in absolute pleasure.

Just as she had expected, his cock felt wonderful in her mouth, and Raven enjoyed sucking on it just as much as Beast boy was enjoying the feeling.

Raven corkscrewed her tongue around the engorged head as she sucked and licked all around the swollen base. Beast boy was now screaming Raven's name over and over again and occasionally cursing, he was in such a state of pleasure he just had to yell out SOMETHING.

After all, Beast boy had never experienced fellatio before.

Hell he had never even KISSED a girl before. He almost did once, with Terra, but we all know what happened there.

As Raven continued to suck him off, she decided to give some attention to the twins connected to his manhood.

So with one of her free hands, she palmed and played with his testicles, stroking them up and down in her hand. With her other hand, she stroked his chest and even pinched and tweaked his erect nipples.

Beast boy opened his mouth wide in a silent scream as he completely lost it and exploded inside of Raven's mouth.

Raven all of a sudden felt his cock clench in her mouth and a hot creamy white liquid flowed into her mouth and down her throat. Raven continued to suck on his member until she was sure she had swallowed the entire load.

Once she was sure, she pulled away and placed a kiss on the head of his penis and pulled away.

She smiled sexily and licked her lips. She then looked up at the changeling who was sweating heavily.

"Now did I say you could cum in my mouth?" Raven said sexily while flashing Beast boy a VERY seductive lust filled smirk.

Beast boy smiled back. "You know you liked that."

"Oh I did, and I know you loved it to, especially the way you were screaming my name." Beast boy then flew at Raven and wrestled her to the bed.

Raven shrieked and giggled in delight as he did this, anxious about what he was going to do to her.

"Now that's not fair Raven, I had an orgasm but you didn't, let's take care of that."

"Oh Beast boy you're making me soooo horny." Raven moaned in delight.

Beast boy then lowered himself to her clit and ran his tongue across her soaked opening as a response.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven yelled and her body flew up and grasped onto Beast boy's shoulders, gripping them roughly. This made Beast boy bury his face into her womanhood and his tongue probed deep inside of her pussy.

Beast boy then began moving his tongue in and out of her quickly as he grabbed onto her thighs and caressed them up and down.

"OH BEAST BOY YES EAT MY PUSSY OH!" Raven screamed in pure and utter bliss.

Raven's eyes fluttered shut as Beast boy continued to eat her out. Every once in awhile, he even pulled his tongue away and licked and sucked at her womanhood. Once Beast boy began nipping at it though, Raven came and her juices shot into the changing's mouth.

Beast boy swallowed them eagerly and went back to what he was doing.

"BEEEEEEAST BOOOOOY!" Raven screamed even louder.

Beast boy then began letting out sexy moans as his tongue continued to stroke the inside of sweet vagina.

Raven came a second time as pleasure coursed through her body. "Beast boy oh GODDD!" Raven yelled, screaming once more.

BB drank up Raven's delicious juices and swallowed them once more, and went back for a third round. He was so thirsty, so thirsty for Raven.

Beast boy continued probing his tongue in and out of her and sucking and nipping at her womanhood for several more minutes until Raven ended up orgasaming two more times. The muscular teen had swallowed her third and fourth rounds of juices and continued to move his tongue around inside of her, searching for any leftovers.

Beast boy then pulled his tongue out of her and he licked his lips which caught even more of Raven's juices into his mouth.

"You tasted incredible Rae." Beast boy smirked, his handsome face now completely sticky with the female jucies.

"Did I taste better than your tofu?" Raven joked. "Oh yes." Beast boy said with lust roaring through his system.

Beast boy then climbed over the hot and profusely sweating Raven as he embraced her in another kiss.

And as their tongues battled, Raven even had a taste of herself which aroused her even more and made her flush.

Their tongues continued to wrestle with each other's as they moaned and their hands began moving about one another's body.

Once Beast boy pulled away, he looked down at his lover and grabbed her thighs as he prepared to enter her.

"Damnit Beast boy just fuck me already." Raven said with a grin.

Beast boy grinned back and he obeyed and slowly thrusted into her. He then began thrusting in and out of her very slowly as he grabbed onto her breasts once more and began stroking them.

"Ooooooh yes Beast boy oh yes." Raven moaned as the green man began picking up his pace.

"Beast boy go faster." Raven practically pleaded, he obliged and the green teen started banging in and out of her even faster. As he did this, he leaned down and embraced her in a kiss.

To Raven, this was absolute heaven, kissing Beast boy as he moved in and out of her. Beast boy then pulled away and continued his thrusts.

"Ohhhhh Beast boy yes ah!" Raven moaned shutting her eyes tight as Beast boy continued to ride her.

As he did, Beast boy leaned into her breasts so he could thrust into her while sucking on them simultaneously.

Raven opened up her mouth wide and she screamed. It felt so damn good!

This pleasure far surpassed the amazing oral sex that Beast boy had just given her moments ago.

Raven grabbed onto his ass as he continued to plow down into her. She was getting close to her limit as was Beast boy.

Sweat was pouring down from his grass colored bangs and he began grunting as he continued his thrusts.

He then began to howl and scream under his own pleasure, as did Raven.

Raven's tight walls felt wonderful around his hard member,

and Beast boy's dick was building up wonderful friction in her pussy.

"Oh Garfield, that's right fuck me you green animal." Raven said with a long moan. This just aroused the teenage male even more, and he began to screw his beloved Raven as hard as he could, drilling mercilessly into that hot tight heat. He also let go of the purple haired girl's breasts as he grabbed onto both of her soft ass cheeks, clenching them savagely while continuing with the sweaty feral penetration.

"Ohhhhh Beast boy fuck yeah, I love your gigantic cock inside me Mmmmm!" The empath screamed in euphoria.

"Oh, so you like this huh Raven?" Beast boy asked, grunting as sweat started pouring down his green forehead like a waterfall.

"Oh god yes!" She replied, nothing but pure lust and want in her trembling voice.

Seconds later, the changeling's love muscle began stroking Raven's G spot in the most delicious of ways.

"That's right Garfield, you sexy beast, fuck me like a wild animal!" Raven suddenly screamed. As a response, her green boyfriend began to slam against her sweet spot as hard as he possibly could, which was really saying something. This finally sent both of the horny teens careening over the edge.

"Raven!" Beast boy screamed. His dick pulsed like crazy inside of her, spraying three hot shots of cum, and filling her pussy up to the brim with the spunk as his orgasm shot through him like electricity.

Seconds later, Raven came as well and her pussy contracted so violently around her lover's tool that BB almost thought it was going to be cut in half for a second. "Oh Beast boy, OH GARFIELD!" Raven screamed at the top of her lungs, as the most powerful orgasm she had every experienced crashed through her with the intensity of a thousand suns. Once their climaxes completely dyed down, which took over a minute, the new couple snuggled up against each other.

Beast boy remained inside of his pale girlfriend and flopped down onto her chest, resting his head in between her breasts as he kissed her once more.

"Goodnight Raven I love you."

"Goodnight Beast boy, I love you to." The two of them then drifted off into a wonderful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is, the third and Final chapter for the Beast boy and Raven fan club, enjoy!**

Beast boy opened his eyes slowly, as the morning sun began to pour into them.

He then rubbed the sleep from them and looked around the room.

Who's room was he in again?

Well judging by all the gothic antiques as well as the bookshelf, it looked like he was in Raven's room. That meant… He looked down at Raven, she was still sleeping and snoring softly with her arms wrapped around Beast boy's waste.

"_That was real? YES! YES! I thought that was all a dream, thank God it wasn't!"_ Beast boy thought happily in his head. He felt like jumping up and punching the air in victory, although he didn't want to wake up his beautiful new girlfriend. Well technically his first girlfriend. Him and Terra had not gotten that far before Slade had interrupted.

Beast boy then pulled Raven's purple sheet off of him and he realized he was still inside of her. He blushed and pulled out slowly which woke Raven up.

Beast boy watched as her eyes fluttered open slowly, revealing her gorgeous amethyst orbs.

"Morning boyfriend." Raven said smiling, she loved that new word.

"Good morning my love." Beast boy replied grabbing her chin gingerly as he pressed his lips up against hers in a sweet chaste kiss.

Raven wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back as passionately as she could.

They then pulled away. "Did you sleep good last night Rae?" Beast boy asked her kindly.

"Oh of course Beast boy, especially since I was snuggled up against you." Raven said giving him a wink. Beast boy then got out of her bed and blushed, forgetting for a second that he was still completely naked.

"Aw don't be embarrassed Beast boy, you should feel comfortable being naked in front of me." Raven said giggling which made Beast boy blush even more.

Raven then got out of her bed as well exposing her naked body to Beast boy once again.

Beast boy then walked up to her and embraced her in a hug which cause Raven to let out a small moan in surprise.

Beast boy then leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "Did I rock your world last night?" He asked in a husky whisper.

Raven blushed and smiled. "Oh yes Beast boy." "Good because you rocked mine." Beast boy said placing a kiss on her chakara stone.

This made Raven's face turn even redder. Beast boy then pulled away.

"Hey Rae?" "Yes?" Raven asked practically beaming, she was so happy she never had a boyfriend before. The closest she had ever come to one was with Malchior, but that bastard ended up breaking her heart.

"Do you have some extra clothes I could wear? I mean I don't want to risk walking out of YOUR room, especially your room completely naked and having the others see me."

"No I'm sorry BB I don't, Just morph into a fly and fly to your room, no one will see." Raven said matter of factly.

"Oh duh." Beast boy said smacking himself on the forehead which made Raven smile.

Raven then opened one of her drawers and pulled out a pair of her purple underwear as she slid them on. She then pulled out one of her purple bras.

"Beast boy could you help me put this on?" Raven asked sweetly.

"What? You've done it many times before obviously, why are you asking me?" Beast boy asked annoyed.

"Because it's easier when someone helps me, and I've never had the chance for help before so I'm using it." Raven replied flatly.

"Alright fine." Beast boy groaned giving in as he pulled her bra over her chest and reached around and strapped it on her.

"Thanks Beast boy." Raven said turning around and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Beast boy put his hand to his cheek and smiled. Raven then pulled on her leotard as well as her cloak and boots; and once she did, Beast boy morphed into a fly and flew under the crack beneath Raven's door and to his room. He then got himself dressed and flew back into Raven's room.

He morphed back into his human form and once he did, Raven grabbed onto his hand gently, making him turn pink.

"Raven as much as I would love to hold hands with you, the others will see."

"Exactly, and we're telling the others right now, I couldn't stand keeping my relationship with you a secret, it would be too hard."

Raven then leaned into him and whispered into his ear.

"Especially when we get under the covers again." She said in a suggestive voice. Beast boy's eyes widened in delight, Raven's words made him very happy.

So he agreed, and the two of them exited her room and walked down the hallway together hand in hand and into the main room.

"Dudes good news!" Beast boy shouted out.

"You're a couple." Cyborg replied with absolutely no emotion.

"No we're- wait a second you know?" "Yep we sure do." Cyborg replied flatly once again.

"What do you mean we?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow at Cyborg.

"He means us as well." Robin said gesturing to himself and StarFire.

"What you all knew? Damn was it that obvious?" Beast boy asked pulling his hand away from Raven's and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Listen we always knew you two had a thing for each other, but we never said anything because we knew it would upset you." Robin stated. He then paused and glared over at Cyborg. "At least SOME of us didn't say anything." Robin said through clenched teeth.

"Hey how many times can I say I'm sorry?" Cyborg exclaimed glaring back at the bird boy.

"Well that doesn't answer the fact on how you guys knew we just became a couple." Raven stated accusingly.

"We all knew once we heard the screaming and moaning you two were doing last night." Cyborg said with a smirk, desperately trying to hold back his laughter.

Beast boy and Raven's face then turned redder than the ripest of ripe apples and Robin began rubbing the back of his head nervously and started blushing as well.

"Well it's not like Robin and StarFire don't do anything." Beast boy said grinning.

"Exactly, that's why Robin's not saying anything." Cybrog said, his smirk growing even bigger.

Starfire than turned to Robin.

"Wait what does friend Beast boy mean by the don't do anything?" StarFire asked her masked boyfriend.

Robin face palmed and sighed which made Beast boy, Raven and Cyborg break out into laughter.

"I'll tell you later Star." Robin said whispering into his girlfriend's ear.

"Well I'm just glad that friends Beast boy and Raven are finally together, this is glorious!" StarFire exclaimed happily running over and embracing the new couple in a huge hug that practically crushed them.

"Alright Star that's enough." Beast boy and Raven said practically out of breath.

* * *

Later that afternoon, the five heroes headed back to the same pizza parlor for lunch that they had gone to the day before.

Just like before however, The three other Titans entered, but Beast boy and Raven were once again stopped by the same girl from the day before.

This caused Beast boy and Raven to sigh in annoyance, and since they had been holding hands, they immediately let go, not wanting the girl to see.

Too late. "AHA! I saw that, I knew you two loved each other!" The girl yelled out, squealing in delight. "And the two of you made love last night, I know I can sense it." The girl stated in her obnoxious cheery voice.

Beast boy and Raven then blushed heavily.

"Ha, I knew it! So did you check out the site dedicated to you guys that I helped make?" The girl asked them grinning. "Sure." Raven replied in her monotone. "Yeah it was ugh… great." Beast boy said, hoping it would get the girl to leave, which it did.

"Hahahaahha that's awesome." The girl laughed in delight.

"Wait till I tell all my friends and everyone on the forums that you two are finally together! Well by!" The girl yelled back at them, running off down the sidewalk.

Beast boy and Raven then immediately knew she was going to tell some of the townspeople as well that they were together, and soon all of Jump City would eventually know over time. But strangely…They were okay with that.

The REAL end.

**Well, there's the end, the real end this time. I wanted to say thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review this fic.**

**I also want to let you all now that I will be updating my other fic when life gives you lemons very soon, I just need to think up some new ideas, so if anyone out there has any, feel free to PM me and I might use them. ; )**


End file.
